Red Metal
by DianneRose2016
Summary: Ed is pulled into an undercover mission with General Eiling. Forced to leave his brother behind, keep Mustang in the dark. With having no allies, no one to protect him, no contact with his brother. Ed is left at the mercy of the school and General Eiling. Will Ed be able to survive long enough for Mustang and his team to get him out? Or will Ed finally fall prey to his mind.


_**A/N: So this idea came to me after reading Another Run of Events by 0-mirage-0. I highly recommend reading that story if you love a good Parental Roy and Angsty Ed. This is going to be placed with Ed at thirteen and it doesn't matter if you have seen the original series or the Brotherhood series. This can be placed somewhere before the show started and all basic character information still applies. This will be a DARK fic!**_

 _ **Summary: Ed is pulled into an undercover mission with General Eiling. Ed is forced to leave his brother behind, keep Mustang in the dark and endure the turmoil of being undercover as a thirteen year old boy in a private academic academy. Ed not only faces the bullying that the school has to offer, he has to deal with the General and his men. With having no allies, no one to protect him, no contact with his brother. Ed is left at the mercy of the school and General Eiling, who is making his time out of the school a living nightmare. Will Ed be able to survive long enough for Mustang and his team to get him out? Or will Ed finally fall prey to his own mind and demons?**_

 _ **Story Warnings: Corporal punishment, child molestation, bullying, swearing, sexual situations, self-harm, underage drinking, drug use, child neglect and abuse. DARK THEMES**_

 _ **This is a DARK fic in case you missed that part. Which means I don't want to hear any complaining about it.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

Ed walked through the East Command Centre making his way towards General Eiling's office. Ed had never even heard of this general before and he had no idea what he needed to speak to him about so urgently. Him and Al were about to head to Central so they could go through the library some more. They had been working for a year and a half now researching as much as they could in between missions. They had a lot so far, but still a lot more to go before they would find something solid on the Philosopher's Stone. Ed was also reading everything he could on other alternative methods to maybe try and get their bodies back. Ed wasn't going to give up on getting Al's body back and he was prepared to do whatever it took to achieve it.

Ed arrived at the General's office and he knocked on the door and waited to be allowed to enter. After a moment Ed was granted permission and he walked into the room. He instantly noticed that it was a lot different compared to Mustang's office. Mustang had two couches and a coffee table, he had chairs to encourage people to sit down and relax. This General's office was cold and empty of any piece of furniture that would welcome company and that was just fine by Ed, he didn't want to be here for long.

"You wanted to see me General." Ed started. He would normally be more casual with Mustang, but Ed got the feeling that this guy wouldn't go for it and all Ed wanted to do was get the hell out of here.

"I have a mission for you." General Eiling stated.

"Oh, ok. My missions normally come from Colonel Mustang." Ed said and it was clear this had never happened to him before.

"Yes well Mustang is not the only commanding officer that you answer to. You will be accompanying me on an undercover mission into Creta. You have one hour to gather what few things you have and get to the train station."

"I've never done any undercover work before General. I'm going to need more information than that Sir." Ed said shocked that one, he would be working undercover, two, it would be with this general and three, he was going into Creta, a country on the rocks right now with civil wars.

"That's because that worthless Colonel is letting you and your brother run around this country doing as you wish and disobeying orders. Disgracing the name of the military. I'll make this very simple for you. You are to go undercover at a private school. You will interact and act just like any other student there for the duration of this operation. That duration is unknown. You are to tell no one, not the Colonel and not your brother."

"I can't just disappear. He'll come looking for me." Ed said nowhere near comfortable with leaving Al behind or in the dark.

"You seem to not understand how this works. I outrank you. I am in charge, not you. You are not a child, you are a soldier. You signed all rights away when you signed the contract. You signed it, not your little brother who doesn't even exist."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Ed said immediately, but had fear creeping up his spine.

"I am not an idiot. I know what you did, I know how you got those disgusting limbs. You tried to bring back your dead mommy and as a result you managed to not only fail, but lose two limbs and kill your brother." The General said with cold eyes.

"I didn't kill my brother." Ed said with clenched teeth.

"Really? And what do you call it? He lost his body due to your failed alchemy. He is only a soul trapped in a suit of armor. You killed him, accept it and move on. He's your weakness and it's pathetic. That suit of armor is no longer your concern. He has been picked up by my officers and is being placed in another location. How it is returned to you will be up to how you behave on this operation."

"You bastard. Give me my brother!" Ed yelled, as he clenched his fists.

"Watch your tone and your mouth Major. I am in charge, not you. Your brother will be kept until this operation is closed, assuming you behave and do as you are instructed. Otherwise I will continue to keep him locked up until you prove that you are capable of being a soldier. Mark my words Major, you go against me in any way and I will have that blood seal destroyed. You have fifty-eight minutes do not be late. Dismissed."

Ed was visibly shaking, but he knew there was nothing he could do right now. He couldn't attack the General or he risked Al being killed. He couldn't tell the Colonel, because again Al could be killed. Even if they could figure something out Ed could feel the eyes on him, he was being watched. The General was not taking any chances and Ed knew he would be watched the whole way to the train station. There was no chance to sneak away and tell the Colonel or anyone what was going on. Ed didn't know what to do. He had no idea where Al was or what would happen to him. He didn't have a physical body, but that didn't mean he couldn't be hurt emotionally. Ed knew he needed to tell someone, but he didn't know how he was going to be able to with someone watching him. He didn't know what to expect on this operation as he had never been undercover before. He's never been to Creta nor did he know much about it. He just knew that they were currently fighting different civil wars all the time. It was not a place an outsider wanted to be and with his hair and eye color everyone was going to know he was from Amestris. Their most hated race.

Ed felt like he couldn't breathe. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. He felt helpless just like he did when he was eleven and tried to bring his mother back, only for it to fail. He hated this feeling. He hated not being able to figure something out. Ed did the only thing he could do at the moment. He went to the dorms and grabbed what few things he had before he headed out for the train station. He would need to figure out how to get word to the Colonel, but he knew after a few days of the Colonel or anyone not seeing them, he would start asking questions and looking for him. Ed just needed to buy some time before he could do something.

Ed arrived at the train station with ten minutes to spare. He was not looking forward to this train ride. It would take three days before they would even arrive in Creta. That meant three days stuck with this General on a train. Three days of constantly worrying that he was going to say something that angered the General and in return take it out on Al. For the first time since joining the military Ed felt trapped. He knew when he signed up that the possibility of him going to war could very well happen. Amestris was a rather peaceful country, but there was still the threats from the West and North to the Country. What Ed never expected was to be trapped by a General and forced to go undercover for who knew how long with his brother's life being threatened to keep him in line. As much as Ed complained about Mustang, he was a good commanding officer and he did let Ed go and explore different leads on the Stone. Ed still felt like he had his freedom and when he helped different people on the missions he was given he wasn't ridiculed for it. He could hear a slight proud tone to Mustang's voice. Mustang, as annoying as he could be at times, still let him have the freedom to be himself. Something Ed was getting the feeling that he had taken for granted.

Ed waited for eight minutes outside on the train platform before the General arrived with two other men and another stepped out from the train station. Ed knew he had someone following him the whole time. It seemed like it was going to be rather difficult to get a moment alone so he could send word to Mustang. Ed wondered how long it would be before Mustang started to wonder where him and Al were.

"Follow." General Eiling said before he turned around and headed into the train.

Ed waited to see if the others would go first, but they all stood there staring at him so Ed moved to get on the train with the three men following behind him. Ed followed the General all the way to the back of the train where the private bunks were. Normally Ed would be sitting in one of the chairs for the duration of the trip like everyone else. Ed never saw the need to have a private bunk room because they weren't normally going too far and with Al it was just easier to sit there with the other people. The other three men stood outside of the bunk room while the General went in. Ed didn't know what to do so he stood there waiting to see what was expected of him. With Mustang, even though he was his commanding officer he never felt like he had to be less than Mustang. Mustang wanted Ed to grow and have the freedom that all children have to make mistakes and chase his dreams. With the General though Ed knew that wouldn't be the case. He wanted a pure trained soldier and that was something Ed had never been taught how to be nor ever encouraged to be, the exact opposite actually.

"In." Eiling order and Ed walked in and the General closed the door behind him.

Eiling went and sat down on the seat before he turned his attention to Ed. Ed went to place his suitcase down, but the General's voice stopped him.

"I didn't give you permission to place anything down Boy. You ever want to see your brother again I suggest you start listening and following the rules. Now apologise for your insubordination."

Ed clenched his teeth together before he swallowed his pride and spoke. This was for the life of his brother after all. Ed could tolerate this for the duration of this mission or until he was able to get word to Mustang. "I'm sorry Sir. It won't happen again."

"I highly doubt that. You just remember that you will do everything I order you to do no matter what it is. Any attitude from you or disobedience will only result in your brother's soul returning to the afterlife. Do I make myself clear Boy?"

"Yes Sir."

"When you address me, you will have your head down. You have not earned the respect to look anyone in the eyes much less myself. Now you will go and stand in that corner facing the wall. You will hold your things the whole time in your right hand. You do not move from the corner or your position. Your head will be down and you will not speak. Once a day you will be escorted to the washroom, but that is all. You are to not move, speak or sleep until I give you permission to do so. You will stand there until we arrive at our destination in three days. Do I make myself clear Boy?"

Ed bowed his head like he was told. "Yes Sir."

"Then do it." The General said in a dismissive tone.

Ed turned around and went to face the corner that he was directed towards. It was the one that faced the window on his right, so the hot sunlight would hit his arm that was thankfully covered at the moment. Ed also knew that it would be hard to stand here for a longer period of time with his automail leg not to mention holding his suitcase in his arm for too long. Ed didn't even want to think about what it would be like if it rained one day. Ed didn't want to do this. He was already feeling humiliated and he had no idea what he could have done wrong to piss this man off for no reason. Why he wanted Ed he had no idea. If there was such a need for Ed to go undercover he would have done it. He signed that right away a long time ago and he was accepting of that. But it would have been different because Al could have been with him to help get him through. He would have had backup that he could trust. Mustang would have made sure he had security at the house should something happen. It would have been a pain in the ass, but it would have been bearable. This was just painful so far, but it was painful emotionally and mentally on Ed, something he was not very good with.

Ed hated not being in control, of not being able to decide what would happen to him. Ed was really doubting his ability to handle this operation until he could get Mustang involved. As much as Ed hated the thought of needing Mustang's help it was better than the alternative. If Mustang could get Al safe then Ed would be able to get away from this situation. As much as Mustang was a bastard he looked out for his subordinates. Ed knew that Mustang wouldn't let this go even if it was a higher commanding officer involved. Ed just had to bare it until he was able to get help. He could survive this after everything else he had survived in his short life. He could survive three days on a train with this man. He could survive this operation. Al was depending on him and he would not give up as long as Al was alive. He would not give up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been the longest three days of Ed's life. He thought being stuck in a hospital bed and then a wheelchair for months were the longest days of his life, but the past three days had proved him wrong. Three days of standing by the window where the hot sun was beating down on him. Three days of holding it while he waited for when he would be escorted to the bathroom. Three days of standing in the same spot holding his suitcase. Three days of no food or water. Three very long and endless days. His whole body was exhausted on more than one level. All Ed wanted to do was get some decent sleep in a warm and comfy bed, but he knew that wasn't about to happen.

"Follow." The General ordered.

"Yes Sir." Ed said, as he had already gotten used to it.

Ed followed behind the General and his men off the train and into an awaiting truck. Ed was told to sit in the back of the truck where normally you would carry crates. Ed did as he was told, but he wasn't happy about it. They were in the more northern part of Creta, closer to Drachma making it quite cold here. Ed knew that his automail wouldn't work well in this weather and it would increase his pain of his stumps. Still, Ed was alone and sitting down, cold but sitting. He decided to take this time and look around. He didn't know what he would need to know for later. All he knew about Creta was what he heard from people and what he read. Both of which wasn't much except it was a hostile country at the moment with many nationalities at war with other races within the country. The military was also not very found of either. And anyone from Amestris would not live very long on this side. Ed was happy that he didn't have to wear a military uniform, at least here he might have a shot at blending in. He would need to change his eye and hair color, but that was easily done with alchemy. He would also need to be careful about that. Alchemy wasn't used here and it would be a dead giveaway to anyone that Ed wasn't from here. Ed couldn't believe how many homes were in rough shape. They were fairly far away from the border of Amestris, but they were right on the edge of the Drachma border, a country even more violent than this one. It was a terrible place for an Amestris soldier to be.

Ed took notice of what the younger generation was wearing and what color their hair and eyes were. Ed would need to have brown hair and brown eyes if he was going to start to blend in here. Ed was worried about going undercover. He had never done that before and he hadn't been to school since his mother died. He didn't even know if he could blend in right at a normal school. He knew he was smart, but this wasn't alchemy. It was academic, academics that these kids had been doing since they were four. Ed only went to school until he was six. He was going to be behind and Ed had no idea if he would be able to catch up. In between that he would need to be looking for whoever the target was. Ed was hoping once they arrived at their destination that General Eiling would tell him more information. As they kept on driving the area didn't seem to be getting any better, Ed found it hard to believe that there was even a private school in this place. It took a good thirty minutes before they finally pulled up to a house. The house looked rundown, but more decent looking than the rundown buildings they first drove by. Ed knew better than to move until he was ordered to. Ed was hoping that the General would lessen up as they spent more time around each other. Ed wasn't happy about being here, but he always got his missions done. He always made sure he was successful and was helpful to people. Ed was hoping the General would see that and be a little more lenient with him. At the same time Ed knew to never trust him, he also knew he couldn't fail, Al's life was depending on him.

"Follow." General Eiling ordered, as he made his way up to the house.

"Yes Sir." Ed responded, as he got out of the back of the truck and headed up the steps.

His whole body was freezing and as much as he didn't want to be here, at least he was getting to be inside now. The first thing Ed noticed was how filthy the house was. It was a small house with only two floors. From the front door you could see the living room and the entire kitchen along with the backdoor. The house itself was maybe a thousand square feet was Ed's best guess. It was also cold and held a dampness in the air. It was an older home, but Ed figured in an area like this it was one of the newer ones. Ed followed the General over to the living room where he stood waiting for instructions. The General took a look around and Ed could tell he wasn't happy about the condition the home was in. Ed couldn't have a proper idea, but based on the General's office Ed figured this guy preferred the finer things in life.

"Your mission begins tomorrow at Yoshino Private Academy. You will be in first year, the semester started two months ago." General Eiling started as he set down his briefcase and pulled out a very thin folder. He threw it to the floor in front of Ed as he continued. "That holds everything you need to know about the school including your schedule. Your uniform will be at the front office. You will act like any other student and do all of your assignments. Being on mission doesn't change that you must keep your cover. When you are done with school you will be picked up and brought back here. You will have eyes on you the whole time while you are at the school in case you had any ideas about contacting the Colonel. You will abide by my rules at all times. The rules are simple, you do as you are told by anyone under my command even if you our rank them. You will keep your disgusting automail hidden at all times. When you are in the house you will remove your arm automail so I don't have to look at it. You will clean the house every day, you will cook all of the meals exactly how they are dictated. You do not speak, you do not eat, you do not sleep unless given permission to. You try anything. You go against my orders. You even so much as raise a hand to any of my men your brother's soul will be back in the afterlife where he belongs. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Keep your head down and your eyes on the ground at all times. You have not earned the right to look at anyone." General Eiling roared.

Ed snapped his head and eyes down. "Sorry Sir."

"That is your only warning. Now, you are going to make yourself useful and change how this house looks into something more fitting for a man of my ranking. Then you will go and get the groceries to cook our dinner."

"Yes Sir. How would you like the place to look Sir?" Ed asked and it took everything in him to be submissive and not tell this man where to shove it. He had to think about Al though. He couldn't risk his brother's life.

Ed spent the next two hours going from room to room in the whole house changing everything about it. He had already been awake and without food for three days, the amount of energy he used for his alchemy had drained him of almost everything. Ed did notice that he didn't have a bedroom. As if the General had read his mind he spoke as he opened a door that was a broom closet.

"You will sleep in here when permitted to. You will leave it just as it is. You have to earn the right for comforts."

"Yes Sir."

"Miller, take this worthless shit to the store and pick up the order. Make sure you give him a good look around." General Eiling said with a devilish smile.

"It would be my pleasure Sir."

"Change your eye and hair color now." The General demanded as he turned his attention to Ed once again.

"Yes Sir."

Ed focused on getting the alchemy right. He was so tired he didn't even know if he could make the trip to the store. Ed changed his hair and eye color to a brown that seemed to be common in Creta. Once he was done he could feel his body trembling slightly.

"Move bitch." Miller growled, as he grabbed Ed by the back of his neck and pushed him forward.

Ed walked out of the house and waited for Miller to guide where he was supposed to go. Ed expected to be getting into the truck, but Miller went and started to walk down the street. Ed had no choice, but to follow him. The weather was only getting colder out the later in the night it reached. Ed was hoping wherever the store was, that it was close. Ed couldn't shake the bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like this mission and he couldn't help but feel like he wasn't really important to it. It felt like he was dragged along just to be ordered around and taught a lesson. Ed had no idea how he was supposed to end this mission if he didn't even know who the target was or what he was supposed to be looking for. Ed was about to ask, figuring that maybe Miller would be nicer to him when they heard a woman scream. They both stopped and Ed could see that there was a woman down the alley off to their right being attacked by a man. Ed moved to go and help, but Miller grabbed his left arm in a bruising grip.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To help. That woman is being hurt." Ed said, as if it was obvious.

Miller looked over and so did Ed as the screams continued. They saw that the man had hit her and gotten her down on the ground. He was pawing at her clothing trying to get them off. Ed went to move again, but Miller wrapped his arms around Ed and held him tight facing the alley.

"I think this is a good time for a life lesson for you. You don't seem to get it. You don't get to do anything without permission and you don't get to break cover. Cretians don't care about any of this shit. You are going to find that out soon enough." Miller said with a smile as he spoke too close to Ed's ear for his liking.

"We can't just walk away and do nothing. She's still a person." Ed argued back.

"Oh we're not walking away."

Miller forced Ed to move forward, closer to the alley. Ed moved willingly thinking they were going to say something. The man now had the womans top ripped open and was biting her right breast while he fought to get her pants undone. Miller moved Ed so he was close enough to see everything clearly. Miller made sure he held tight onto Ed so he wouldn't be able to get away.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked pissed that they weren't helping the poor woman.

"Don't close your eyes. Remember you do anything against any of us and we kill your brother. Oh sorry, you already killed him. We'll send his soul back to his dead body."

"He's not dead." Ed automatically said.

"Yes he is. Now watch."

Ed had no choice, but to stand there and watch as the man ripped the woman's underwear off of her and pushed up her skirt all the way. She was completely exposed to the man, but she continued to struggle. The man got annoyed though so he rolled her over and pulled out a zip tie from his pocket. He tied her hands together behind her back as the woman continued to plead and cry to be let go. For someone to help her. The man rolled the woman back over and with a bruising grip he spread the woman's legs open, it was then that he noticed that someone was watching. He looked up and saw Miller and Ed. Ed thought for a second that the man would run away, but the man just smirked as he spoke.

"Something you need?"

"Don't worry about us. I'm just trying to teach my kid brother a lesson. Make the bitch scream all you want." Miller said with his own smirk.

"We better make the show good then bitch." The man said.

"Please stop, please." The woman cried.

"There's no fun in that bitch." The man said.

The man went and licked at the woman's pussy. He made sure her legs were wide open and he lifted her legs up slightly so Miller and Ed could get a better view of it.

Miller leaned in to speak against Ed's ear. "Look at that pussy. All pink and wet. I bet she's tight too."

"Please stop this. Please don't make me see this." Ed pleaded. He didn't want to watch this. He didn't want this burned into his mind.

"Beg all you want, but you need to see this. You need to learn your place in the world. You are nothing. You are worthless. You will do what we say and only what we say. So you're gonna watch this until he cums deep inside that whore. You begging just makes it more fun."

Ed had no choice but to watch as the man thrusted into the woman so hard she screamed. Ed wanted to close his eyes, but he knew that if he did, if he looked away, Al would be the one to pay the price for it. Ed had no choice but to watch as the woman screamed and cried. He had no choice but to watch as the man was brutally pounding into her. Ed could even see some blood starting to appear. Miller tightened his hold on Ed, pushing Ed's hips back so Ed's ass was against his crotch. Ed was shocked to feel that Miller dick was rock hard.

"You like that?" Miller said in Ed's ear again.

"No."

Miller moved his free hand down Ed's body and placed it against Ed's crotch and gave it a squeeze. Ed instantly jerked away, pushing his ass even further against Miller's hard on.

"Don't touch me," Ed instantly said.

"You're not even hard. You're watching a woman being fucked. She's all exposed in the street taking it like a whore and you're not even hard. Maybe you don't find women attractive. Maybe you like cock."

Miller made sure Ed's hips were pressed tight against his crotch. He started to rock his hips against Ed's ass, dry humping him. Miller moaned in Ed's ear.

"Your ass is nice and tight, but still soft enough to feel good."

"Stop, please." Ed begged.

"That's right beg me. Soon you'll be begging me to fuck you. I could make you feel real good. I bet you'll look real good on all fours with this ass up in the air spread wide for me." Miller moaned again. "Keep watching them. Watch how he pounds into her tight pussy. You want to see what it feels like don't you. To be inside a hot wet pussy. What she tastes like."

"No. This is wrong. All of this is wrong."

"But it feels so good. That's all that matters. And skin always feels better."

Miller moved his free hand and undid Ed's pants.

"Stop please, please stop."

"Keep begging it only makes my cock harder."

Miller moved Ed's pants just enough to free up room for his ass. Miller then loosened his pants and pulled his dick out. He pushed his cock into Ed's crack and dry humped it up and down along Ed's crack. Ed tried to fight against it, but when he squeezed his ass trying to keep Miller away it only caused Miller to moan.

"That's it, squeeze that ass around my cock. You're gonna make me cum. You're gonna spend the rest of the night with my cum covering your ass. You'll be my bitch. I'll tell you what, you make me cum and I'll stop him from raping her. Make me spill my cum all over your ass bitch and I'll stop them."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. I promise I'll stop them. All you have to do is keep squeezing your ass and make me cum. You just have to take that first step to being a bitch, a whore. If he finishes first he'll kill her. Her death will be on you. What's it going to be bitch?"

Ed could feel his eyes starting to water. He refused to cry right now. He would save that for when he was alone. He didn't want this though, he didn't want to do any of this. But what choice did he have? He couldn't stand here and continue to watch this. To stand there and watch as a woman would be killed. Ed closed his eyes to try and get his mind to focus.

"Open them." Miller hissed in his ear.

Ed snapped his eyes open. He could tell that Miller was losing his patience with him. Ed knew what he had to do. He didn't want to, but there was no good solution to any of this. Ed squeezed his ass cheeks together as tight as he could and Miller gave a groan as he continued to slide his dick up and down Ed's crack.

"That's a good whore. Milk my dick for all its worth. He looks close though. Tell me how badly you wish I was fucking you."

"I wish you were fucking me." Ed said without any emotions in his voice.

"You're gonna have to do better than that to make me cum."

"I wish you were putting your...your big hard cock inside of my tight ass. I wish I could feel it sliding in and out of me." Ed said, as he couldn't stop the blush that covered his cheeks.

"I'll make your wish come true one night, don't worry about that. I'm so close. You want my cum whore?"

"Yes, I want your cum."

"I got a big load for you. You're gonna have my cum covering your ass. You'll have to walk around with it there, feeling it. You're gonna be around the boss with it drying on your ass. I can't wait to tell the boss about all of this. About why we were late getting back. He has no idea he has a little whore in the making on his squad. Everyone is going to love it." Miller moaned and picked up his pace.

Ed was doing his best to ignore what was happening. It felt like this had been going on for hours, but in reality it had only been minutes. He felt Miller's dick pulse before he felt a wet sticky fluid squirting out of Miller's dick. It was covering his ass and running all down his crack and even getting over his hole. Ed couldn't help the disgusted look that took over his face at the feeling of it all. Once Miller was done pulsing he licked Ed's ear before he spoke.

"Good job you worthless whore. Can't wait to do it again, but next time I'll be buried deep inside your ass."

Miller pulled back and put himself back in his pants. He made sure Ed's pants were up right, but also didn't hit his cum. Miller then went over to the man just as he came inside the woman. Miller waited until the man pulled out before he pulled out a knife and slit the man's throat. He fell back gripping his throat as blood poured out of him.

"Get her hands free and up on her knees." Miller ordered Ed.

Ed went over and immediately went to help the woman. He cut her free and then once she had her shirt covering herself and her skirt back in the right place. Ed bent down in front of her to make sure she was alright and knew she was safe now. The woman was bent in front of Ed, but they weren't very far apart, only a few inches. Miller went up behind the woman and before Ed even knew what was happening he had slit her throat wide open. Causing the blood to spray and covering Ed's face and torso. Ed stumbled back to try and get away from the blood, but it was too late he had it all over himself. He could feel it all over his face, he could feel it on his lips and in his hair. Ed couldn't believe it. Miller had said this wouldn't happen, that he wouldn't kill the woman if he did what he was told.

"You closed your eyes. You went against my orders and as such you needed to be punished. Her death is your fault. You didn't listen and she was killed for it." Miller said, as he went over to Ed and gripped his hair in his hand.

Miller pulled Ed's head back so Ed was forced to look at him. "You said you wouldn't kill her. You promised."

"Next time don't break a rule then."

Miller ran a finger along Ed's lips collecting the blood that was on it. He then tighten his hold on Ed's hair and pushed the bloody finger inside of Ed's mouth and smeared the blood inside of it. Forcing Ed to taste it. Ed tried to move his head away, but the grip was too tight.

"You're gonna swallow it or I'll kill someone else. Maybe this time I'll kill a little kid and make you watch. Swallow it. Taste your kill." Miller said in a deadly tone.

Ed knew this man would do it too. He knew that Miller would pick an innocent child and kill them. Ed forced himself to swallow the blood that was in his mouth and only then did Miller remove his finger.

"You do as you are told the first time. Otherwise bad shit is gonna keep happening to you and everyone else in this piece of shit town. Now get the fuck up you still gotta cook dinner bitch." Miller threw Ed to the side as he let go of his hair.

Ed stood up on shaky legs and had no choice but to follow Miller the rest of the way to the store. He was covered in blood and yet no one seemed to even bat an eye at it. It was like it was completely normal to them. But then again a woman was just raped and killed in the street practically and no one said or did anything. The majority of these people were monsters and Ed was surrounded by them. By the time they got to the store and Ed had to carry everything back to the house Ed felt like he was going to collapse at any second. He still had to cook dinner and god knows what else they would make him do. He had already been up for three days. He was exhausted and his automail was seriously hurting in the colder weather. When they walked into the house Ed was instructed to put the food in the kitchen.

"What took so long?" General Eiling demanded.

"Sorry Boss. We walked by a man about to rape a woman. I thought it would be the best time to give the bitch his first lesson on how the world works."

"What did you do?" General Eiling asked.

"Got nice and close and made the bitch watch the whole thing. I then killed the man and then the woman right in front of him. He was three inches away and blood got all over him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds so the whore had to be killed to teach him a lesson. Even made him taste her blood." Miller said with a sinister smirk.

"Good. That all?"

"Naw. Turns out we have our own whore in the making. He let me fuck his crack right there in the middle of the street. Even squeezed around my cock to keep the woman alive. His ass is still covered in my cum."

"Really now? Bitch get in here." General Eiling demanded.

Ed walked the short distance over to where the General was standing from the kitchen.

"Yes Sir?" Ed asked, making sure he kept his head down.

"Pull your pants down and bend over the chair now."

Ed had no interest in following that order, but he was too afraid of what would happen if he didn't listen. Ed went over to one of the dining room chairs and dropped his pants before he bent over.

"The boxers too you fucking idiot." General Eiling snapped.

Ed did as he was told. The General was already pissed at him and Ed was worried about what he would do if he angered him anymore. So there was Ed in the middle of the room practically bent over a chair with his ass completely exposed. Ed knew they would be able to see the cum still there and still drying. He felt his face heat up and he kept his eyes on the ground. General Eiling and his men went over to Ed for a closer look.

"Look at that boys, the bitch truly is a little whore. You got cum all over your ass I bet it felt good didn't it? I bet you were wishing he would fuck you." The General said.

"He was begging for it. The dirty talk on this one, it's hard to believe he's a virgin. I could have fucked him right there in the street and he would have been a moaning mess for all to see." Miller said.

"I bet he has daddy issues. His took off, didn't give a fuck about him. I bet he's looking for a daddy to show him all the right ways." Another man said, Christof, from what Ed picked up.

"Is that true whore. You looking for a daddy to take care of you. To treat you how you deserve to be treated and punish you when you do something wrong? Tell me you want that. Tell me you want me to be your daddy." General Eiling demanded.

"I want you to be my daddy Sir." Ed said doing his best to ignore what was happening.

"Just me? That wouldn't be fair to my men. I think we should all be your daddy. We can take turns with you. Teach you how to be a real whore. You'll need it for future missions anyways. Someone as young as you could be very helpful in catching a certain type of criminal. Think of it as special training. We'll start tomorrow after school. That will give me enough time to get what I need for you. Until then you can spend the rest of the night naked. Strip, remove that disgusting arm and then get in the kitchen and cook us our meal whore."

Ed got up and removed his clothing before he removed his arm. It would be painful every time he had to disconnect and reconnect it, but he couldn't argue it. These men were insane, they were monsters. They would do anything to him, to Al, to anyone if he did one thing against them. He didn't want to do any of this, but he couldn't risk Al being killed because he refused to do something. Ed didn't doubt for a second that this man would kill his brother and it would the be Ed's fault for it. He just needed to buy his time until he could contact Mustang and then he could find Al and get him safe. Ed had to endure this until Al was no longer at risk. Ed went and put his arm in the broom closet, where he was supposed to be sleeping, before going into the kitchen. He knew they were all watching him. Ed wasn't normally self-conscious but he was naked, had cum on his ass and had one hand. He was being watched by these men and he knew they saw him as nothing more than a piece of ass. Ed did his best to cook quickly, but he only had one hand so it was hard to cut anything when he couldn't hold it or properly carry something. It was an hour before he even had it ready to go into the oven to cook. He knew that the General was not happy about the wait, but what did he expect when Ed had to cook with only one arm. With the food in the oven Ed didn't know what he was supposed to do now. The General seemed to understand Ed's problem.

"Kneel in front of the oven and do not move until it is time to take it out."

"Yes Sir." Ed said, as he went over to the oven and got down on his knees.

The floor was cement though so it was hard on his knees and it was also freezing. His automail leg was already radiating pain at him, this would only make it worse. That was how Ed had to sit for the next hour while dinner was cooking. He was on his knees with his head still down, not even daring to move. Once the timer went off Ed got up and removed the food from the oven. He placed it down and started to get plates out to serve dinner.

"Put the plates on the table, but leave the food over there." The General demanded, as him and his men went over to the table and sat down.

Ed brought the empty plates over and placed them down on the table along with any utensils. He then waited to be instructed.

"Beer is in the fridge, get one for everyone." The General demanded keeping his tone harsh.

Ed did as he was told and made sure to open them, something that was not easy at all with just one arm. Still he managed to do it.

"You will leave the food over there. You will serve us by bringing our food over to our plates with a spactual. Do not drop anything on the floor." General Eiling said in a threatening tone that had Ed terrified of what would happen if he dropped one single noodle.

Ed did Eiling first as he knew that was to be expected. He then made it over to the table with the other two men's food. But when he got to the Third man, the one right next to the General, Ed's arm was too shaky and weak from everything he had done with it today. The spatula tilted and there was nothing he could do to stop it from falling on the floor. Ed stood deathly still. He had no idea what would happen, but he knew it would be bad.

"Get a new piece, now." The General demanded in this eerie calm voice that terrified Ed even more.

Ed quickly did as he was told and this time he was able to make it to the plate without a problem.

"Kneel beside me. That is how you will be whenever we are eating. You are worthless and lower than us. Your place is the floor whore."

"Yes Sir."

Ed went and kneeled with his head down like he was told to do. He was quiet while they all ate and talked about different women they had fucked recently. Ed blocked it all out mostly. He made sure he listened enough so that if he was told to do something that he would be able to do it. It was thirty minutes later when everyone was done eating. Ed had been doing his best to ignore the hunger pains that were taking over his stomach. He hadn't eaten in three days now and he needed to eat to have enough energy for his alchemy. The food that had fallen to the floor was still there and Ed wondered when the General would order him to clean it up.

"Clear the plates and bring us five beers now."

Ed got up and did as he was instructed. He was confused about the fifth beer, there were only four of them that were drinking. Still Ed did as he was told. Too much was riding on this not to. With that done Ed waited once again. The General opened the fifth beer and poured the whole thing over the food that was on the floor. What didn't get on the food created a puddle around it. The General then got up and punched Ed as hard as he could to his stomach. Ed fell down to the floor clutching his stomach. The General fisted Ed's hair so hard Ed felt some being pulled right out. The General forced his head down to the food on the floor.

"You are going to eat all of. You will lick this floor clean and you won't stop until I tell you to. We don't waste food in this house. Do it!"

Ed felt his cheeks heat up with humiliation as he stuck his tongue out and began to lick up the mess that was on the floor. He had never had beer before and he found himself hating the taste of it. He was starving, but this was turning his stomach. Ed knew that he should fight back. He knew that Al wouldn't want this to happen to him. But the thought of losing Al was too much to bare on Ed. He couldn't lose the only family he had left. He could suffer through this for a week or sooner if he could sneak away to call the Colonel. He just had to survive for a week at most and then he could be free with Al once again. Ed did as he was told and ate the mess on the floor and licked the beer up. Once it was clean the General allowed him to stop, but now he had to do all of the dishes and clean up. They went over into the living room and watched as he cleaned everything from top to bottom in the kitchen. With that done he was instructed to kneel next to the General once again by the couch this time. Ed had been hoping he would be able to go over the file so he could at least have an idea about tomorrow and what was expected of him. He still didn't even know who the target was or what the rules for the private school were. Ed didn't care about going into a mission with only some of the information, but this wasn't some mine inspection. This was undercover work with four men that were monsters, in a foreign country filled with more monsters. Ed wanted to be prepared for anything and so far he was completely in the dark.

Once it was late enough the General declared it was time for everyone to turn in. He allowed Ed to use the bathroom to relieve himself before he was tossed in his dark closet and locked in. Ed wasn't claustrophobic, but even he was feeling trapped in this place. It was just slightly taller than he was and if he sat down he would have to curl his legs up to his chest for them to even fit. He wouldn't be able to lay down in it. He would have to sleep sitting up with his legs curled against his chest, something that would hurt his automail once again. The closet also had no heat so it was cold to go with it and Ed was still naked so he couldn't even use his cloak to help keep him slightly warmer. Now that he was alone Ed felt his eyes start to water and this time he didn't even try to stop it. He allowed the pain and the humiliation to consume him. He did something that he hadn't done in a long time, he cried. He made sure to cover his mouth with his hand so no one would hear him as he cried his heart out. He was exhausted and he felt horrible. He felt like some used toy that they tossed away. He didn't feel like a person. All night they would throw barbs at him about his disgusting leg. They would even step on it when they walked by him. His automail had never bothered him before. They were just a part of who he was now, but now Ed felt like something was wrong with him. That they weren't anything he should show off, not that he really did to begin with but he wasn't hiding them. He had never been ashamed at just the sight of them. But now he was starting to feel that way. Now he was starting to see them as something different, something that should be kept hidden. Ed knew it wasn't true, he was just exhausted. He needed sleep and then tomorrow wouldn't be so hard. Only the tears wouldn't stop. He was still covered in that woman's blood. He wasn't allowed to shower to get it off and now it was dried and hard. His stomach also hurt from the food and the beer. Not to mention the punch. His arm and leg hurt from the cold. He was miserable and what made it worse was not knowing what was happening to Al while he was trapped here.

Ed sat there in that small closet and let the tears flow down his cheeks. It was only when he was so exhausted that he couldn't keep his eyes open did he fall into a fitful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al sat there in that small white room. The same room he had been held in for the past four days. He was chained up to the wall with multiple chains so he couldn't break them or get to use anything to draw a transmutation circle. Four days being trapped here and Al continued to hate himself and curse at himself for being so stupid. When the military officers had come to the dorm knocking on their door telling Al that Ed had been hurt and he needed to come with them right away. Al didn't even hesitate for a second before he was running out with the officers and getting into a truck. When Al asked why they weren't going to the hospital they explained that Ed was hurt in a lab and they were working on him there. It made sense to Al. His brother was supposed to be seeing the Colonel but he often got distracted along the way, it was the curse of Ed's mind. Al didn't even question it when they opened the door to the room he was currently trapped in now. Before Al even knew it he was being held down by twenty officers and chained up to the wall. Al had demanded answers, but all they would tell him was that they had orders from General Eiling to hold Al here until Ed completed the mission he was given by the General himself. Al had no idea who this General was or what the mission that Ed was expected to complete. But it didn't sit well with Al that he was trapped here and his brother was out there on his own being forced to do god knows what.

Al wasn't worried about himself. It wasn't like they could hurt him. But Ed could be hurt. It was Ed that he was terrified for. He hated that they were apart right now and he hated that he couldn't help his brother and make sure he was alright. Al knew that Ed was very gifted with fighting and alchemy, but sometimes people get lucky. All it takes is one bad hit and Ed could be knocked out or even killed. Ed also had a knack for getting himself into trouble on the simplest missions. There was no telling what could happen to his brother while he was trapped in here. All Al could do was wait around for when his brother would finally be back. With any luck it wouldn't take him too long and they could report this to the Colonel. Al was taken from his thoughts when the room door opened and two men in white coats walked into the room.

"Are you sure about this? He's a perfect soul transmutation." The one man said.

"We got orders from the General. He's not someone you piss off." The other man said, as he went over to Al.

"Please let me go. If Brother has a mission to go on then I can help him. Whatever this General Eiling needs from him he'll be able to get it with both of us working together." Al tried to get them to see reason. Two people on a mission was better than just one.

"Sorry we have to follow our orders and the General is an evil man. You don't cross him. You're brother will never be the same again. The General has his claws into your brother and he plans on turning him into his greatest weapon. But you are the only person that could give your brother hope or fix him. You got to go and then he can blame your death on your brother and break his spirit." The man said before he went and removed the helmet revealing Al's blood seal.

"Wait stop please. My brother needs me. I have to help him. Please I'll just say I broke out. You won't get in trouble. Colonel Mustang can protect you."

"The Colonel is no match for General Eiling. He has complete blessing from the Fuhrer himself. Not even the Hero of Ishval can protect us. You have to be eliminated. Don't worry you're already dead be thankful for the extra time you were able to have." The man said, as he moved his hand over to the blood seal.

"No wait please don't, please." Al pleaded, but then his voice started to fade and Al knew that the blood seal had been broken. "Brother." Was the last thing that Al was able to say before everything went black.

"You sure this was the right move? He was only a kid. Maybe the Colonel could have done something." The other man said.

"The General is pure evil. Not even Colonel Mustang would be able to win against him. The Fuhrer has him set to take over once he dies. He wants the military to be ruthless killers and Fullmetal will be his greatest weapon. Those two kids died the second they were brought into the military. If the kid is lucky he'll be killed and he won't have to face the hell that awaits him if he lives." The man said sadly, as he turned and made his way out of the room.

The second man took a minute to look at the now lifeless suit of armour. He didn't know where the kid would go, but he hoped that he was able to be back in his body and be at peace now. He was safe and he wouldn't have to be subjected to experiments for all eternity. The man turned and headed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Tomorrow they would need to deal with the suit of armour but for tonight he was going to go home and hug his family. As much as he hated what he was being forced to do, he wasn't about it put his own family at risk. Edward Elric was on his own in this and there was nothing any of them could do.


End file.
